Cross references to related applications. The present invention is related to my copending application Ser. No. 685,735, filed Apr. 16, 1991, now abandoned.
The present invention relates to a system for holding at least a pair of plies of fabric together.
Floor coverings such as carpets are often protected in places by overlying coverings such as area rugs, mats, runners, and the like. In particular, floor mats used in vehicles are quite difficult to removabley secure due to the nature of usage and position of the protective mat within the vehicle. Moreover, gluing, riveting, and/or sewing tend to damage the underlying floor covering and prevent the easy removal of the overlain fabric mat when the same is worn or requires cleaning.
Prior art devices have included the usage of helical fasteners which are normally used to attach buttons, buckles, and clasps to clothing. Such prior art devices necessarily require that a portion of the device in the form of a button head remain outside the fabric. Unfortunately, such prior art devices are also difficult to remove without the existence of the protruding button or clasp attached to the fastening device.
A fastening system for multiple plies of fabric which solves the problems found in the prior art would be a notable advance in the field of surface coverings.